Perfect
by tenkage onna
Summary: It had taken one quick slice, a few seconds of long lasting betrayal filled eyes and the writhing of a weak too beaten body. "He wont go ANYwhere. I wont let him" Jean/Allen


i honestly dont know 8D;; eheheh....yeah.

warning: character death, hinted shounen ai, gore, morbid stuff, OOC deffinately  
inspiration: rhode/allen fics, and the song "coin operated boy"  
reason: idfk to be honest.  
rating:....T?  
pairing: hinted jean(jan)/allen  
summary: it had taken one quick slice, a few seconds of long lasting betrayal filled eyes and the writhing of a weak too beaten body. "he wont go ANYwhere. i wont let him"  
disclaimer: i procrastinate more than my cat. the dgm manga is updated like, weekly. honestly, i dont think i own it D8 sadly. dont sue plz.

yeah....its very OOC and morbid, just a headsup.

read on?

llllllllll

It had only taken a simple slice. Just a quick knife across that milky white throat, tearing flesh and letting an instant flow of dark dark red, darker than even the boy's arm. Wide gray blue eyes flew open, horrified, frantic. He smiled down at them, childish glee shining through. Red spilled quicker than milk when knocked it sideways off the counter, yet was thicker and warmer than stew or cream. It stained everything it touched, from the knife to his own pale hands, to the bedsheets to the soft downy hair that lay beneath him.

It had taken one quick slice, a few seconds of long lasting betrayal filled eyes and the writhing of a weak too beaten body, and one strangled, hoarse cry of his name that was hardly understandable. He had never seen a man die before. Had never seen that light in another person's eyes, or felt someone weakly attempt what was once a forceful push. Had never seen so much blood, never such a quick paling or those sounds. Watching his throat twitching, his eyes welling and slowly glazing, it was just amazing, awe inspiring.

One could call him sick, maybe even insane. After all, who would murder their savior? Who would do such a thing, when only a day ago, the teen beneath him had used his own body to shield him from the most deadly bullet out there? But as he watched the light leave Allen's eyes, Jean knew this wasn't out of hate, far from it. Because when Allen was healed, he'd leave. He'd leave him.

And that wasn't something Jean would allow him to do. No, this wasn't out of hate. This was far too deep to be hate. Because when all was said and done, this wouldn't be the end of the boy he'd fancy a crush, and he'd make sure of that. A soft smile lit Jean's face, as he gently reached out to run a bloody finger along a pale cheek.

It was never known what had happened to the young master of the house the next few days, but the maids did know something wasn't quite right. Constant drilling and clacking, so many sounds they recognized, however Jean hadn't left his room once in the last four days. All they knew for sure, was something smelled awful in that room, and no one had seen Allen Walker leave the manor. It was beginning to become worrisome.

Two days after the initial stink appeared, Jean finally left his room. It was brief, but they could see how exhausted he must be. It was also when one maid finally got up the courage to enter the room, telling herself it was to get rid of whatever smelled so bad. What she saw would forever haunt her, and no amount of explaining would convince her to go back into that room.

"Whats wrong Laura??" one maid had asked, seeing how spooked her friend was.

By this time, their employer's son had locked himself back into the room and the sounds of machinery could be heard even outside. Everyone was shocked to see their friend so spooked, and to see how she avoided the boy's room, it caused something of a rift between the staff and Jean. Not that he had ever been quite close to anyone but Leo, but now, it was like a stranger living in the home they cleaned and worked in. Rumors spread like wild fire, but only Laura would ever know the truth.

As if to escape even the memory of what she saw, a day later, she had hung herself. It just didn't make any sense to the maids and servants. Maybe they didn't want to know, if it had driven such a strong woman to suicide.

The smell inside the room was unbearable, and Jean had at last opened a window in annoyance. He should have expected this, he figured. The muggy room and the rotting body didn't exactly help each other in any decent way. Humming softly, he pushed the needle through the torn and graying skin, connecting the fringe of skin with another, sewing up the cuts. It had taken almost a week, but slowly, Allen was becoming "whole" again.

From metal to strings and wires, to all the technology he possibly knew, Jean had began to make Allen alive again. Well, as alive as he could get. By this time tomorrow, he decided Allen would be able to be woken up. It would take a miracle and maybe a few extra parts, but he'd be back one way or another. Jean was a very smart boy after all, and experiments and science and figuring out how to make things work was what he knew best.

He was never quite sure what made him snap like he did.

One moment, he was throwing himself at Allen, crying into the tattered boy's tattered clothing, and the next he had been sitting on his stomach with a knife. He didn't know what happened, he just remembered fragments of frantic thoughts.

_He'll go_

_I'll be alone again, he's going away _

_No!! I cant...he cant!!_

_Not again, I don't want to be alone, not now! Not ever!_

_Don't go, please-_

_He wont go __**any**__where._

_**I wont let him.**_

And when finally the deed had been done, all Jean could really do was stare at the body of Allen Walker, and smile widely. Days later, found him in a room that stank of a rotting body that he had dismembered and remade as he wished. No one would ever wonder about the whereabouts of this Exorcist, because he doubted anyone even knew of him yet. This new Allen was his, forever until he decided he didn't want him anymore. Resisting the urge to hug the icy body, he smiled.

Even dead, even iced over and graying and smelling rotten, he found he loved the boy. Even though everything was decaying, Allen's skin still felt soft, his hair was still beautiful and Jean was sure if Allen's eyes were open, the dull glazed gray would still be beautiful.

Timcanpy had been frantic after his new master's death. Fluttering wildly around Jean's head, he tried hard to make the boy stop, to make his master better. But Allen didn't move or wake up, and the young brunette never paid Tim any mind. All Tim could do was watch, and flutter frantically.

Running a brush through soft ungreasy white hair, Jean smiled happily. Allen wasn't on yet, but he no longer looked or smelled half as bad as before. Minding the new metal slot in the base of Allen's skull, he brushed out the once messy and neglected white hair. From the suitcase Allen had, were fresh clothes that fit nicely on the body. Even though the maids avoided him more often than not, he had managed to obtain all the needed items to make Allen fresh again, and once he was on, he'd be all better again.

A soft clink and a dull rattling, and the coin was pushed through the slot by gentle and shaky fingers, now inside the body and making its way to wherever it would go. A dull whirl of machines, a soft cracking as the body arched, spine moving back into place. Watching the new Allen come back, Jean's eyes lit up in joy, seeing too pale eyelids flutter open to reveal dulled gray blue eyes that seemed to be alive.

"Allen?" he called softly, watching excitedly as a head turned to look at him.

Blank expression, empty eyes and a clicking of joints. Watching Jean, the white haired teen blinked slowly. Seemingly contemplating the "revived" boy's reaction, Jean frowned a little. Dull and bright met, a warm hand brushed over a cold cheek, and a blank frown greeted a bright and sad smile.

_He may not be real, experienced with girls,_

Eyes closed softly.

_But I know he feels, like a boy should feel._

He hugged the unresponsive body, which was rigid under the loving gesture.

_Isn't that the point? That is what I want...a coin operated boy._

"You're perfect."

llllllll

yes, i know. that was just not right. but i couldnt help it, i swear! D8 based on the manga version of allen and jean (jan)'s meeting.


End file.
